It's Called A Kiss
by yukihanaa
Summary: Angela invites Luke over for a movie and ends up taking him by surprise. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon belongs to Marvelous, I do not take ownership of the characters used.**  
>AN: **I got bored and decided to write up this oneshot of LukexAngela. Forgive me for the ending is a little rushed. Enjoy!  
><strong><br>**

**"It's called a kiss."  
><strong>

**LukexAngela ONESHOT**

**-X-**_  
><em>

She slid along the wall, taking a peek around the corner. It was pitch black but she could have sworn she saw something moving. She leaned back against the wall, panting heavily. Faint footsteps could be heard from the distance, her heart was racing. It fell silent, the footsteps ceased when…

"HE'S BEHIND YOU! RUN, RUN, RUNNNNN!" Luke screamed, popcorn raining down on us.

The girl squealed as an axe-wielding maniac came rushing in after her. Cheesy horror music started screeching through the TV speakers. I jumped, wrapping my arms around Luke tightly. I was never a fan of horror movies, no matter how predictable and tacky they can be, they always seemed to scare me.

"I don't want to watch this anymore, Luke. I've had enough!" I cried, biting my lip. I shut my eyes and nuzzled into Luke's chest. I could feel his heart throbbing violently against my cheek. He must have been just as scared as I was, but he's too stubborn to admit it. "Let me know when the scary parts over…" I mumbled.

It was awfully comfortable resting on Luke's chest and listening to his heart beat, I could almost fall asleep despite the noise emitting from the television. Luke and I have been close ever since the day we met. He really made me feel at home when I first moved to Waffle Island to start my own farm. We just seemed to click so well.

"Aw, come on Angela! It's the best part!" Luke grinned, loosening his grip around me. I glanced up at him and he smiled, "Don't worry, it's over…"

I sighed in relief and slowly lifted my head from his chest. I looked over at the TV screen, my eyebrows furrowed. I growled, grasping two cushions in my hand and violently assaulted Luke with them. "YOU IDIOT, YOU SAID IT WAS OVER!"

Luke wrapped his arms around his chest and burst out into a fit of laughter. I watched him laugh uncontrollably on the couch, and smiled. Luke is the only adult who I can still act like a child with. Being around him makes me never want to grow up. Even though he's not the brightest crayon in the box, he is always there for me no matter what and I guess that's what I admire about him. He made me feel better with his childish demeanor, even on those lonely days where I'd break down into tears after being treated with scorn by Gill, the man I had been chasing for months now. Luke was always there to cheer me up.

He ceased laughing and looked up at with me with a childish grin on his face. I smirked and pushed him off of the couch, slamming my fist on the little red button on the remote control. Any harder and I'd probably have broken it. "Remind me again to never let YOU choose the movie."

"But 'Crazy Axe Man 3' is the best horror movie out…" Luke whined, staring at the blank TV screen.

I rolled my eyes, more like the worst horror movie out. "Yeah, no kidding. You're the main star of it and all." I sarcastically stated.

Luke gaped, "Are you calling me a psychopath?"

"I can only imagine the horror Bo must deal with every night." I joked, giggling lightly at his facial expression.

Luke stood up, he was silent. He hid his face with his blue fringe then looked up at me with a vacant stare. It's a little frightening seeing him act all serious. "Better watch what you say, Angie. I might just…" He spoke coldly. I gulped. "Pull out an axe and ATTACK YOU WITH IT!" His famous grin returned and I shrieked.

He launched himself at me, pinning me down to the ground and tickling me. I shifted from screaming to laughing and tried to force him off of me but it was no use, he is much stronger than I am. Instead I resulted in pelting his chest with my fists, but it had no affect on him.

Luke finally released me and I rolled onto my side, gasping for air. I hate it when he takes advantage of my weakness. I peered over at him; he was sprawled out on the floor grinning at me. We both broke out into hysterical laughter.

I stood up, wiping a tear away. My body was sore from all the tickling and laughter. I glanced at the clock then sighed, it was really late and Dale would be angered if he found out where Luke was. I had invited Luke over for a movie since I was still feeling a little upset and lonely after being rejected by Gill. I should have known a guy like him and a girl like me could never be. He hated me, thought I was annoying and I was a fool to even let myself care for someone like him.

"It's getting late. You better head home, if Dale finds out that you've been here all this time… I-I don't want you to get in trouble, Luke." I stated, dusting down my clothes.

I observed the house, it was a mess and I didn't even realise. Boy, it was sure going to take awhile to clean this place up.

Luke pouted and stared at me with those infamous puppy dog eyes, "One more movie, pleaaaaase!"

I groaned, "No, Luke."

"Come on!" He begged, wiggling his imaginary tail from behind.

"I said no! It's almost midnight and I'm tired…"

"But, but, but, but-" Ugh, here he goes again attempting to win me over. Not gonna happen.

"Shut up!" I threw a cushion at him, but he managed to dodge it. "Sheesh, you're such a child."

He huffed, picking up the cushion and hugging it tightly. "Well, I'm sure Bo can cover for me if my Dad starts asking questions. Your house is a mess and I'm part to blame, lemme help you clean it up!" He offered.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry about me, Luke. I can clean this up myself."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. I blinked, staring into his sharp, gold eyes. I had to admit that Luke was very attractive. When I compare him with Gill, I find that Luke is more attractive. His expression is softer; those gold eyes speak nothing but kindness and his messy blue hair that's always covered by a silly bandanna makes him all the more better looking. I blushed realizing the thoughts that ran through  
>my mind. What am I thinking? He's my <em>best friend.<em>

"Hm, are you alright, Angie?" He asked, tilting his head from left to right as he scanned my expression. "Your face went red all of a sudden…" His eyes widened. "You're not sick, are you?"

I started to laugh. He was so innocent, it was cute. "I'm fine, Luke."

He sighed in relief. "What a relief. Let's clean this place up, Angie!" He shouted energetically before running passed me. I turned on my heel and reached out to grab him.

"Wait- Luke, don't run!" I shouted but before I knew it, I slipped on a chip packet. My body fell forward as I threw my arms out.

_Thud!_

I opened my eyes. My cheeks flushed a crimson red as my brown eyes met a beautiful gold pair.

"Whoa, you okay, Angie? You've gotta be more careful next time." He chuckled, sweeping a strand of my hair from my face. He didn't seem at all affected by the fact that I was lying on top of him. He just laid there perfectly calm. I felt like an idiot lying here blushing deep red. I felt my body start to tremble, my heart was throbbing violently in my chest and butterflies erupted within my stomach. What's wrong with me? I've never usually felt so out of composure when I was around Luke.

"You okay, Angie? Your face is burning up." He placed a hand on my cheek and caressed it. Bad move, Luke. My face only burned up even more, I quickly rolled off of him. I stared up at the ceiling.

_Do I… no, impossible. Luke is… my best friend… there's no way, I… no, no._

Luke leaned forward and poked my in the stomach. I squirmed from his touch. "You're acting strange, Angela." He remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm fine, Luke! Seriously!" I snapped, it came out a little ruder than I hoped. He glanced away and mumbled words I couldn't hear. He turned back to me and smiled.

"If you say so." My heart almost melted at the sight of his smile. Wait, what? What the hell is going on with me?

I leaned forward until I was at the same level as Luke. I glanced at him and he caught my eyes. _I wanted to try something… this feeling, this…_

"W-Whoa, Ange-" He was cut off suddenly when I moved in and pressed my lips against his.

At first I felt my heart sink a little when he didn't respond to my kiss but then after a few seconds, he pressed back. I felt my stomach flutter. A sudden happiness burst inside of me, a happiness I had never felt before. Sure, whenever I saw Gill I felt happy, but it was soon shot down with his rude remarks. Luke always made me feel happy but this… this was definitely a new kind of happiness I've never experienced before.

We parted lips and stared at each other in puzzlement for a moment before turning away. I brushed my lips with my fingers and smiled. I looked over at him, he stared at his feet with wide eyes, and his cheeks were flushed. I chuckled lightly; I've startled the poor boy.

We sat in silence for awhile until he finally broke the ice, he turned to me. "Angela, I-I, uh, w-what w-was that?" He stuttered, almost choking on his words.

I giggled. "It's called a kiss."

His face turned an even deeper shade of red. "N-No, I k-know what a kiss is!" He snapped, burying his face in his hands. "I-I mean, w-why?"

I blinked in sheer surprise; I had never seen Luke so embarrassed. I stared at my hands before rubbing them against my knees. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him like that…

I frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

He looked up at me and shook his head violently. "No, don't be, it was great!" He grinned. "In fact…" His voice trailed off and I was taken by surprise when he pulled my head towards his, our lips meeting again.

After a moment of kissing, we brought ourselves to the couch and cuddled. A warm sensation erupted within me and I knew it was happiness like no other. I… I actually liked Luke, my best friend. Who would have thought?

He glanced at the clock before cursing under his breath. "Shit, I better go home now before Dale really kicks my butt." He jumped off the couch and extended his hand out. I gracefully took it and he led me to the front door. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sorry about the mess." He muttered sheepishly.

I smiled and shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

We stared at each other in silence before he pressed his lips to mine again. I ran my hand under his bandanna and through his blue hair. It felt so soft against my fingers.

"I had fun tonight." He grinned and I nodded.

"I'll see you later, Luke."

He turned on his heel and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Hey Angela…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have another movie night like this again soon."


End file.
